Un nouveau départ
by Laly12
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke finissent sur un match nul. Sasuke est donc obligé de suivre Naruto à Konoha, incapable de s'enfuir. Mais les conseillers le laisseront-ils vraiment en vie alors qu'il vient de révéler la vérité sur son clan et son massacre il y a 10 ans?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto ^^

Le combat avait été rude, les deux jeunes hommes étaient au sol, totalement épuisés, couverts de sang, incapables de se déplacer.

"Sasuke ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

-On n'a pas gagné, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

-J'avais remarqué, sinon je serais pas allongé par terre avec sans doute des côtes cassées et plus assez de chakra pour bouger.

-Les troupes de Konoha vont nous retrouver, tu le sais ?

-Nan ? dit-il ironiquement, je pensais qu'on allait agoniser ici tranquillement et que j'aurais enfin la paix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-A part mourir ? Parce que je suis déserteur au cas où ça serait toujours pas imprimé dans ton cerveau.

-Je les laisserais pas te tuer.

-Hn, tu crois vraiment que les conseillers me tueront pas ? Ils n'attendent que ça de se débarasser pour de bon des Uchiwa.

-L'hokage est plus haut qu'eux, elle m'écoutera.

-Et alors ? Je déteste ce village Naruto ! Je n'y retournerais pas ! Pourquoi tu refuses de le comprendre ?

-Parce que tu es mon ami.

-Bordel, mais t'as que ces mots là à la bouche ? Ils ont tué ma famille !

-Je sais.

-Et tu veux que je revienne ? Mais t'es complètement malade !

-Je comptais mourir avec toi, mais là, on est tous les deux vivants, profite de ta vie Sasuke.

-J'ai plus rien... Même l'autre idiote a essayé de me tuer alors qu'avant elle me collait. Tout le monde veut ma mort... Que je pardonne ou pas, moi, j'ai aussi fait du mal Naruto.

-Sakura t'aime encore. Et les autres, ils devront me passer sur le corps pour te toucher. Promis.

-Hn, hâte de te voir face aux puissances militaires de Kumo, je viendrais à ton enterrement si je suis toujours en vie.

-C'est déja ça. Tu me détestes pas, moi ?

-...

-Avoue.

-J'en sais rien pour tout te dire Naruto. Je te déteste parce qu'à cause de toi, j'ai pas fini ma vengeance, et en même temps, t'as été mon ami, vraiment. Et j'ai pas été foutu de t'achever à la vallée de la fin..."

Ils restèrent pendant quelques minutes à se regarder dans les yeux sans continuer de se parler. Parce qu'ils se comprenaient sans se parler. Que Sasuke pouvait voir tout l'amour fraternel de Naruto à son égard, quoique son regard était légérement différent de celui d'Itachi. Le sang en moins peut-être ? Non ?

"Naruto ! Sasuke !

-Tiens voilà Sakura, je suis foutu maintenant, Naruto, c'est définitif, malgré tout, je te hais, je ne voulais jamais remettre un pied à Konoha si c'était pas pour le détruire. Et voilà que j'y retourne en blessé... Désespérant.

-Dans quel état vous êtes ! Je vais encore user tout mon chakra..."

Sakura essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais ses yeux reflétaient le trouble de revoir Sasuke, autrement qu'en ennemi, à terre.

Elle leur appliqua les premiers soins pour qu'ils soient transportables, même si Naruto allait déja mieux grâce à Kyubi.

"Maintenant, il va falloir que vous fassiez un effort et que vous vous leviez, désolé mais je peux pas faire grand chose de plus ici."

Naruto eut un crissement de douleur en se relevant, sa jambe était bien ouverte et même Kyubi n'avait pas finie de refermer la blessure faite par le chidori de Sasuke. Il doutait sincèrement pouvoir marcher, ses jambes tremblaient déja juste pour le soutenir.

Sasuke se releva en se pinçant les lèvres, il ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses, il n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui. Il avait mal au niveau des côtes qu'il pensait brisées. La discussion avec Naruto l'avait torturée même s'il ne lui avait pas dit. Il respirait lentement et calmement.

Son bras avait été traversé par un rasengan de Naruto, et même si celui là ne l'avait pas transpercé totalement, la blessure lui paraissait assez profonde. Sakura l'avait arrangée pour qu'elle ne saigne plus, mais il avait toujours mal.

Sakura voyait que tous les deux se faisaient violence pour ne pas retomber au sol. Surtout Naruto qui avait une jambe incapable de le soulever.

Elle savait Kakashi et Sai juste derrière elle, ils allaient pouvoir les aider à marcher.

En effet, ils arrivèrent une ou deux minutes plus tard. Kakashi supporta Sasuke tandis que Sai se chargeait de Naruto.

Il leur fallut plusieurs heures pour atteindre Konoha.

Les vieils Homura et Koharu les attendaient, ainsi que Tsunade.

Sasuke sentit une bouffée de haine monter en lui à la vue des vieillards qui avaient ordonné à Itachi de détruire son clan. Et il savait... Il savait que si il pouvait les tuer, il ressentirait le même plaisir que quand il avait ôté la vie à Danzô. Mais il ne pouvait pas, parce qu'il n'avait pas vaincu Naruto. Il se serait giflé lui même d'avoir raté son but.

"Tsunade, Uchiwa doit être mené dés maintenant en prison et être jugé demain, il représente un danger, tu le sais aussi bien que nous, déclara posément Koharu.

-Dans son état ? Il ne peut être mené qu'à l'hôpital et je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, on aura tout le temps de le juger plus tard.

-Tu ne veux pas non plus attendre qu'il t'égorge ?

-Il sera surveillé, il n'a plus aucune arme et on scellera ses sharingans jusqu'à son procés, il n'y aura aucun problème.

-Et tu penses qu'il va se laisser faire ?

-A t-il le choix ?

-Celui qui tentera de lui prendre sa kusanagi et de sceller ses yeux se fera tuer.

-Taisez vous ! Je donnerais ma kusanagi, mais je refuse qu'on scelle mes sharingans. Je ne compte pas attaquer, mais je veux pouvoir me défendre. En plus, je ne vous fais pas confiance.

-Tu n'es pas en mesure de négocier. Tes sharingans sont trop dangereux.

-Je refuse ! Je suis en mesure de faire imploser ce village avant que vous n'ayez le temps de dire Uchiwa madame la 5ème Hokage, dit-il d'un ton acerbe, ce village a sacrifié mon clan.

-Comment ça ?

-Naruto, Kakashi et l'autre là qui maitrise le mokuton, se feraient un plaisir de vous le dire. Pas vrai Na-ru-to ?

-Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais que je ne sais pas ?

-C'est Kakashi et Yamato qui m'ont conseillé de ne rien dire. Avant qu'on soit sûrs que tout cela était la vérité.

-La vérité ? Bordel ! Danzô l'a avoué ! Itachi me l'a dit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?

-C'est intéressant Uchiwa, sauf que ces deux personnes sont mortes. Elles risquent fort d'avoir du mal à témoigner.

-Hn, facile, encore un moyen de vous soustraire à la vérité et de ne pas admettre que ce village a commis des atrocités.

-Lesquelles ? Parle !

-Danzô, le 3ème du nom et les deux à côté de vous, ils ont ordonné à Itachi d'assassiner l'entiéreté de notre clan ! Moi aussi, je devrais être mort. Si Itachi ne m'avait pas sauvé par amour pour moi ! Et ces deux-là, je peux vous dire qu'ils regrettent ! Comme je regrette de ne pas pouvoir les étriper !

-Calme Uchiwa ! L'accusé pour l'instant, c'est toi ! Homura, Koharu, est-ce qu'il dit la vérité ?

-C'était pour protéger le village, les Uchiwa comptaient faire un coup d'état, ça aurait provoqué une guerre.

-Pourquoi hein ? Pourquoi ? Parce que vous les avez accusés d'actes qu'il n'avait pas commis ! C'est pour ça que je me suis retrouvé tout seul ! Et qu'Itachi a fini haï par tous ceux qu'il avait sauvés ! C'est normal ça ? Hein ?

-C'est la vie des ninjas.

-Excuse débile ! Itachi n'avait pas mérité ça, je n'avais pas mérité ça !

-Uchiwa ! Tu te calmes maintenant ! On discutera aussi de ça à ton procés. Ca pourrait jouer en ta faveur. En attendant, je ne veux pas de débordement ! Et on ne fait pas justice soi-même bon dieu !

-Elle est où la justice ? Et elle est où la paix qu'ils cherchaient ? Je n'ai vu que de la haine et des salauds qui sont en liberté !

-Uchiwa !

-Sasuke ! Arrête !"

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto, ça lui rappelait quand il avait lui même hurlé à son frère de ne pas faire de bêtises. Exaspéré, et sûr qu'on ne l'écouterait pas, il soupira et se tut.

"Bien, enfin on a le calme, Sakura, conduis les à l'hôpital. On jugera Sasuke quand il sera guéri, prends lui son épée. Laisse lui son sharingan, j'aimerais avoir la paix. Mais je te préviens Uchiwa, si tu l'actives ne serait-ce qu'une seconde sans raison valable, je le scelle de force, compris ?

-Bien compris.

-Parfait."

Voyant qu'Homura et Koharu s'apprêtaient à protester, elle ajouta :

"Et vous deux, taisez vous ! Apparemment vous n'êtes pas innocents dans cette affaire ! Alors je ne veux pas vous entendre avant d'avoir tiré ça au clair !"

"Trés bien, madame la 5ème du nom, dit Koharu d'un ton légèrement hypocrite."

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ^^

En espérant que ça vous ait plu et je ne sais vraiment pas pour l'instant quand je publierais un nouveau chapitre ^^ Je suis pas championne pour les publications régulières ;p

Mais il y aura une suite ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura allait de chambre en chambre, elle essayait de ne pas passer dans celle de Sasuke et Naruto plus que nécessaire, mais comme en plus Naruto s'amusait à l'appeler pour un rien...

Il hurlait des "Sakura ! Au secours ! Sasuke s'est jeté sur moi !" environ 15 fois par jour, et quand elle courait jusqu'à leur chambre, elle trouvait un Naruto hilare et un Sasuke rictus moqueur aux lèvres devant tant de naïveté. Parce que de une, il n'avait pas la force d'attaquer le crétin du lit d'à côté, et de deux, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on lui scelle ses yeux.

"Naruto ! Vas tu arrêter ton cirque ? J'ai d'autres patients que vous deux au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué !

-Je sais. Mais c'est tellement drôle de te voir arriver en 30 secondes à chaque fois...

-Faudra pas venir te plaindre le jour où il t'attaquera vraiment et où je ne viendrais pas.

-Ta confiance fait plaisir à voir, déclara ironiquement Sasuke.

-Je ne fais pas confiance à un nukenin qui a tenté de me tuer 3 fois, Uchiha.

-Uchiha ? Alors là, t'as gagné, je t'appelle Haruno.

-Ca ne me dérange absolument pas, bref, Naruto, la prochaine fois que tu fais ça, je t'en colle une, blessé ou pas, clair ?

-Ok, s'amusa Naruto."

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, Naruto n'avait plus rien grâce à Kyûbi mais refusait de partir tant que Sasuke ne sortait pas lui aussi. Ce dernier attendait que son bras cicatrise. Et même si Tsunade ne l'avouerait jamais, elle aurait pu le faire bien plus rapidement, mais elle réflechissait à comment déjouer les conseillers si ils avaient vraiment fait ce que l'Uchiha avait dit. Remarque, ça expliquerait pas mal de choses... Et puis elle n'avait jamais eu grande confiance en ces vieillards. Elle poussa un long soupir.

Naruto savait, elle en était convaincue. Mais diable quand comptait-ils la mettre au courant ? Elle était l'Hokage, oui ou non ? En attendant, Sasuke était encore considéré comme un criminel, et elle n'avait pas de solution miracle pour l'acquitter. Alors, elle gagnait du temps sous le regard amusé du concerné. On aurait dit qu'il s'en fichait. Dans le fond, oui, il s'en fichait, il avait raté son objectif. Tsunade soupira. Elle sentait qu'Uchiha allait lui causer des migraines dans les semaines qui venaient.

Pendant ce temps, Homura et Koharu se rongeaient les ongles à chercher un moyen de s'expliquer, de dire clairement qu'il n'y avait eu aucune autre solution que de tuer tout ce clan qui allait provoquer une guerre et que ce gamin qui restait, il fallait le tuer aussi. Comme ça aurait du etre fait il y a 17 ans, songeaient-ils amèrement. Itachi les avait bien aidés, mais sa conscience fraternelle leur mettait maintenant une belle épine dans le pied. Il fallait ordonner l'éxecution du dernier Uchiha, un point c'est tout.

Ou on courait au désastre, comme ce qui avait failli arriver la dernière fois. Ils ne pensaient pas que Sasuke pourrait pardonner, son clan était vengeur, lui aussi. Si on le laissait en vie, c'en était fini de Konoha.

Alors Homura et Koharu prirent leur décision et appelèrent un des anciens membres de la Racine.

"Bien, ta mission est simple, t'introduire dans l'hôpital de Konoha, neutraliser le réceptacle de Kyûbi est tuer le dernier représentant du clan Uchiwa. Méfie toi seulement de ses yeux... Tu dois réussir cette mission, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?, dit Koharu.

-Aucun problème, j'éxécuterais cette mission dés ce soir... Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire."

Le soir même...

"Bon à demain les garçons, salua Sakura avant de rentrer chez elle pour une bonne nuit bien méritée...

-A demain Sakura !, cria Naruto, toujours aussi en forme.

-Hn, à plus Haruno."

Sasuke avait un mauvais pressentiment, une légère tension était présente dans l'air. Il ne savait pas si Naruto aussi la ressentait.

"Crétin ?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu ne sens pas une présence ?

-Non, du tout.

-Je dois me faire des idées... Je suis à cran, les conseillers veulent ma peau.

-Tsunade les laissera pas faire."

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire dément, s'il comptait sur la 5ème pour le protéger, il pouvait déja acheter son cercueil. Puis il se calma et expliqua son hilarité au blond dans le lit adjacent.

"Non mais sérieusement, le 3ème Hokage a essayé de sauver mon clan et il n'a rien pu faire, les conseillers sont malins Naruto et je suis en danger, que tu l'admettes ou pas. Sinon, je n'en aurai rien à faire que mes sharingans soient scellés.

-Pas un peu de fierté mal placée aussi ?

-Rira bien qui rira le dernier Naruto, si jamais je peux un jour être de nouveau libre ici, tu verras si vouloir garder mes sharingans, c'est juste pour la frime...

-Ouais, mais je serais bien plus entrainé d'ici..."

Il ne put finir sa phrase, coupé par un kunai qui traversa la pièce en direction de Sasuke. Ce dernier réagit en une fraction de seconde, activant son sharingan pour intercepter le kunai. On le prenait pour un amateur ?

Non, vraisemblablement pas, se dit-il quand une attaque aqueuse entra dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas bon du tout, ses techniques Katon n'auraient plus le moindre intéret dans un lieu aussi humide. Il activa alors son mangekyo sharingan éternel pour créer son Susano, autant se protéger... De plus, l'arc de son Susano était très utile.

Sauf qu'il ne voyait pas l'ennemi ! Qui utilisait sans doute un jutsu d'invisibilité.

"Aaah"

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto qui venait de crier. Ce crétin n'avait pas fait attention et se retrouver à terre, évanoui.

"On peut vraiment compter que sur soi-même..., résuma Sasuke tout en examinant la scène avec attention en utilisant son sharingan... Il devrait pouvoir le voir. Juste là ! En plus, il se déplaçait drôlement vite, cet enfoiré. C'en était encore plus difficile de le suivre.

Néanmoins, il n'hésita pas, et tira une flêche sur l'ennemi. Ennemi qui hurla avant de disparaitre dans un "pouf" de fumée. Un clone ! Juste une saleté de clone ! Sasuke sentait que ça allait être long, ce combat... Mais s'ils voulaient jouer à ça...

Sasuke créa plusieurs clones et les envoya fouiller le bâtiment. Néanmoins, son corps était encore faible et ses clones n'étaient pas géniaux pour ce qui était de courir. En plus, il savait que sa réserve de chakra n'était pas énorme, alors qu'il était convalescent. Il respira lentement, son Susano était ce qui l'épuisait le plus. Mais il n'avait pas le choix que de le conserver...

enfin un de ses clones retrouva le vrai et l'attrappa pour le plaquer contre le mur. Sasuke se leva en sifflant sous la douleur de son bras et alla le rejoindre. Il activa son tsukuyomi sur l'ennemi pour l'arrêter. Il préférait éviter de trop le blesser, on l'accuserait d'avoir voulu se venger. Tsss, comme si il avait été le chercher ce chien du conseil !

En attendant, il allait devoir réveiller l'autre endormi pour qu'il aille appeler l'Hokage. Sasuke soupira, il n'allait pas dormir beaucoup cette nuit...


End file.
